Smiling Strikes Again: SmTaM season 3
by The Sauce Man
Summary: Hey all! This is Mal's brother, Mikey! I have decided to bring back the wonderful days of SmTaM! These are just some short MFB chapters. Please read seasons 1, 2 and 3 in order. We are not responsible for any milk-splattered household items or beings.
1. An Announcement!

Hey all! I've got some anouncements to make...

This is Mikey, Mal's short and somewhat idiotic brother. I, with no consent whatsoever of my nee-san, have decided to continue the SmTaM series.

She will not be writing this story, because she has passed her account down to me, which is why the account name and picture have been changed. On the rare occasion that she writes FanFiction, it will be posted to her DeviantArt account, chika365.

Please excuse any typos or bad grammar the story may have and if you see any, just shoot me a quick PM, or just send in a review. Just tell me what chapter it's in, and I'll get that fixed up for you.

Introductions aside, lets get to the fun...


	2. A snapshot of Ryuuga's life

WASSUP people! I'm finally back to my glorious interwebz, where all of the community can complain about their problems, get sarcastic answers, watch pointless videos, and spread propaganda. Ah, the internet is so wonderful.

People can also come back to their fanfiction accounts and post new chapters once in awhile (ahem, self), which I will be trying to do more often. Life has been going great here in Australia, and you people are probably splashing buckets of sauce at your devices because you have had enough of hearing about my life.

That is why I'm going to let Ryuuga write this chapter. Ahahaha.

Have fun.

* * *

Hi. My name is Ryuuga Kishatu, but if you ever say my last name I will personally slap you in the middle of the night. Because that is my job, just like Masamune's job is chasing maggots, The Sheep's job is walking by, and Mal's job is unknown to humanity and must stay that way forever. Otherwise, I will slap you in the middle of the night.

But that's enough about jobs, so I shall continue this chapter by telling you about how every day goes in my life.

Every morning I wake up with a laptop by my side (Mal made me get my own), and a child attached to my leg. Except I don't actually wake up, because I don't actually sleep at night, so I actually can't. I stay up until midnight reading hater-fics, hence, the laptop. But then I usually don't fall asleep until 12:45, open my eyes at 7:30, and I am then kicked off my bed by a raging sheep at 8:00, therefore being forced to start my day.

The child attached to my leg is a different story, for a different time. Which I wil NOT be telling. The horror.

After I wake up, I go get my morning cup of coffee. By the time I get to the coffee pot, it is 9:00, because Mal has been trying to get me to drive to the store. Apparently getting lettuce and milk is more important than me being awake to actually drive to the store.

Then I am attacked, ON THE SHIN (what is it with my shins?) by tiny humans who are whining at me to give them cake for breakfast, because apparently Matt poured milk on the dog and there is no more to have with cereal. This lie is told every single day no matter what. By the time I have convinced them to sit on their chairs and eat their pathetic cereals, it it now 9:45.

And of course, in this house, one catastrophe must happen after the other, so I must now go and get my clothes from the dryer before Matt does, and if we get there at the same time, he declares a 'battle' and then we have to pretend to shoot each other with these little toy revolvers that have no bullets, and I always win. But after I put the clothes on Matt says I am a cheater because I won, and then 'shoots' me with his revolver and forces me to fake die every time he shoots. And when a child gets their mind on someting they just refuse to let it go. So after fake die-ing 120474310987514086145806 times, it is now 11:00, and I am late for work, which I don't actually do by the way.

Since I don't have a job, My definition of work is standing in the library cafe, holding a guitar, and asking people for money. You would be surprised at how much it actually works, in fact, I don't even know how to play the guitar, I just stand there. Ah, the glory of the modern world . I'm not saying we're dumb, but c'mon, really? Back in the day, a child had to be able to play Mozart to be able to 'play the piano.' Nowadays a baby presses a piano key and they're a genius.

Anyways, after 2 hours of standing at the cafe and telling people how good I am at the guitar, It is 3:00, and I have had lunch, collected some cash, and tired and ready to go home after 4 and a half hours of doing nothing.

When I get home, The morning catastrophes happen again and Osias is out selling chile peppers.

The End


	3. Of seven maiacs left at home: part 3!

Hey people! If you've read the other seasons of SmTaM, you may remember the chapters called Of seven maniacs left at home, parts 1 and 2. Yup, you probably guessed it, I'm writing a part 3!

OC's -Ryuuga (yes, I write a lot of chapters including him)

-Tsubasa (possibly the only sane one in this household of 24)

-Masamune (definitely never has been, never is, and never will be sane)

-Ryo (Yup. Him.)

-Gingka (national fake die-ing championship winner for three years in a row)

Advric is credited to Luis. Mal is credited to herself. I am credited to myself.

Here goes...

* * *

There was utter pandemonium happening in the house, except, there was no house. When pandemonium happens, then you label it as normal life. When it happens and it involves Mikey's house, you label it as caused by Mikey's house. Yes, the house itself.

One fateful monday, the house got bored and rode away into the sunset on a magical chicken, and so this chapter shall not be called 'Of seven maniacs left at home: part three,' but shall be called 'Of seven maniacs left in the middle of nowhere.' And when you were left in the middle of nowhere, you labeled it as living in Austrailia (where I DEFINITELY LIVE, by the way).

The house may have left, but it also left its walls. And doorknobs. The house was not fond of doorknobs, so it usually decided to keep them on the roof. Now, the doorknobs were just floating where the roof had been.

Anyways, since the house left all the walls, of course natural protocol was to have a giant nerf war and whoever won would get to sing the song 'Fly like a chair, in the magical winds of duckland,' while dancing over the other players' graves.

And so the pandemonium began. Mikey drew first blood, by taking a bottle of hot sauce and drawing the words 'First Blood' on Ryo's T-shirt. He then proceeds to scout out the other contestants.

After Advric tries to "kill" him, Mikey fries a warning shot at him, which misses. Advric yells, "HA," and is then smacked with a truck by Tsubasa.

Anyhoo, after Advric is truck-smacked, he pleads for mercy by the great ancestors of the beautiful lampshade, which, after he gains his mercy, is found by him and used as a weapon. He then tries to go claim revenge on the truck by smacking it several times with the lampshade, which does'nt work because the truck sees him coming, and smacks Advric upside the head with its window. After this, Advric is sent straight to the "medic," who happens to be Osias, wo feeds him a chile pepper. Advric is recovered, though his mouth is quite on fire, and the game proceeds.

After three days of combat, the only contestants remaining are Advric, Mikey and Ryuuga. Mikey fires a couple shots at Advric, and Ryuuga, seeing his oppurtunity, comes up behind Mikey and defeats him by bashing him in the head with a scale from his pet duck, and now the only contestants remaining are Adrvic and Ryuuga. After one hour of sword-fighting, using the duck-scale and lampshade as swords, Ryuuga and Advric have resorted to using their ranged weapons, which happen to be frogs that Ryuuga found in the desert, which was a frog's natural habitat.

Then, after shooting countless amounts of flies at each other, Ryuuga, having the larger frog, smacked Advric in the head with it, and was thereby declared the victor of the 2017 Maniac Nerf Gun Battle.

And so it was, that the 2017 Maniac Nerf Gun Battle was won by someone who wasn't even using a nerf gun.

The End


	4. The intro past its due date

Hey all!

I don't think I have formally introduced myself yet, and it's past its due date.

Here goes.

* * *

Hi. My name is Michael Crawfish Hopeman, unfortunately self-named after the creepy (yet amazing, according to Mal) food known as crawfish.

I earned that name when I was 9 and it has remained ever since.

My dad built this old house waaay back in the days of great music and dressing yourself stupidly on purpose. The 80's to be exact. Not that I have anything against that time period, but seriously, what were they THINKING?

That could lead to an alarmingly laughed-at life, today.

Anyways, my dad *might* have used the wrong stuff to build the house, because it has a mind of its own, according to Mal.

That can lead to a sheep living in your house, and a child with no eyes sleeping in your mother's piano.

Wonderful.

And then we have me, the fish boy, strolling about, looking for some king of exciting thing in the house. Or occaisionally I look for wild skittles appearing from nowhere, but that can't be helped, because it's my muse's fault.

Anyways, I JUST HAPPEN to live with 'Masamune Kadoya, the number one blader.' I DO NOT think he is. I also have to deal with Kyoya, threatening people with weapons, which happen to be the softest, most fluffy and small items in the house. And consistently breaking arms.

This can lead to constant ER trips and also constant paying for things with money. Kyoya's money.

After all this, what can possibly come next, you ask?

Well, friends, I also have to deal with Mal. I think you now understand how hard life can be.

If you don't, well, I'm sorry. But if you do, well, I'm sorry but you will not be sleeping for the next year.


	5. You don't have to read this

Hello everyone!

Just in case you have not noticed, I decided to delete a few chapters, some because the were too dramatic for a humor story, and some because they were just bad.

Hope you didn't like those chapters, because you will never see them agian. The horror.

Hope you have a great rest of the week!

Love ya,

Michael


	6. The man named Joe and his duckfish

Happy 4th of July! Hope you guys are having a WONDERFUL day!

I would LOVE to write a July 4th special, but I have tried and I just can't.

* * *

If you are wondering what this chapter will be about, that is quite too bad, because I won't tell you.

As the world revolves around the sun, the moon revolves around the world. On that little gray rock called the moon, there lives a little man, called by the name of Joe, who lives in on of the little craters, but it its a _very_ little crater, because little Joe is only and inch tall, but on the moon, it doesn't matter, because when you are on the moon, you are a lot shorter anyways.

And little Joe was in his little crater, yukking about, like a little bird. And when he had finished his yukking about, he went to feed his little duckfish, who was very precise about what time he would be fed, and just how much food he got.

Now when he fed his duckfish, he accidentally put in one extra grain of food than he should have, and the duckfish was angered, because the little Joe had put in far too much food in his bowl.

And when the duckfish was angered, it was a very sad day, for it was angry and it proceeded to mope about in its little can, for that was what it lived in, and when it was moping about, it always liked to brush its scales with the inside of its french fry comb, which had the finest quality whale fur on it, and felt very pleasing to the duckfish.

Now the duckfish was very sad in his heart, because he had been given far too much food, that he could not eat it all, and after sadness comes angered knees, and so his knees were very much angered. And when his knees were angered, they led him to thrash about in his little tin can, for that was what he lived in.

So he was thrashing about in his little tin can ( for that was what he lived in), and little Joe heard the noise and came to save the day, but on the moon it is never day because that is what little Joe thought, and it was so, because little Joe was only five, and so he said that if he thought something, it would be so. That is how he got to the moon.

But we are getting off track here, and so we shall return to the story now.

Now when he heard the noise, he said to himself, "I shall go and save the day!" but of course it was not day, because it never was. So he went to go save the day, which was not, and he found the little duckfish thrashing about his tin can with his angry knees, for it was indeed very angry, and so little Joe said to the duckish, "why are you so angry, little duckfish?"

And the little duckfish, who was in his can, for that was where he lived said, "I am sad, and my knees are angry, for you have put far too much food in my can, for that is where I live."

And so when little Joe had seen and discovered the tiny grain of food, he was very much angered at himself, for the pesky grain of food was looking very fine and smug aout itself. And the little smug food-grain was looking so very smug that little Joe had to go off and think for awhile, about why the little pesky food-grain looked so very smug.

But before little Joe went to think, he did not remove the pesky food-grain, which had angered the little duckfish ( who was in the tin can, for that was where he lived ). And so the little pesky food-grain still remains in the tin can ( which is where the duckfish lived ), and to this day, it angers the little duckfish with its smug looks, and pesky appearance.


	7. A day in the life of Nezumake Atsumetto

As people get older, they become smarter. As people get smarter, they are able to make better decisions in their lives. As people become able to make better decisions, they learn not to live in the middle of nowhere in southern Australia.

I am not one of those people. I live in the middle of nowhere in southern Australia, with 23 other people living in my house. One of those poeple is named Nezumake Atsumetto. This is his chapter.

Have fun!

* * *

I am Nezumake Xiaojeng Atsumetto. I am from the beautiful village of Higashi-Naruse, Akita, Japan. I came to Australia when I was 17 years old, and have lived in a household of 23 other insane maniac idiots who sing all day about flying chairs and duck-flavored winds. In my posession I have a _Monki_ , or, in the English language, a monkey. I also have 2 stacks of _Origami-Shi_ , or, Origami paper. I also brought the 2 Katana my grandfather gave me on my 12th birthday, and a luck pendant in the shape of a lion.

A normal day for me is being awoken by Kyo-chan at 8 AM to be yelled at for food taking. Then I go to the cabinet for tea making. I put the tea in the mug which the others have provided for me and mix it with steaming water.

After morning tea, I sit on the porch to do meditating. I meditate for 1 hour, and then go to the back yard to do karate practice for 1 hour.

Then it is 11 AM, and it is time to prepare the rice and noodles for I am finally able to get to the food closet to get ingredients, it is 11:25 AM, because the children have been begging for me to show them my swords that my grandfather gave me. After telling them no for 25 minutes, I am at the food closet and I take my ingredients to make lunch.

After finishing my fried rice and noodle soup, It is 12:30 PM, and I wash my bowl, plate, and chopsticks and put them away. Now it is time for my favorite part of the day: calligraphy. I practice writing the japanese words, letters, and numbers for 3 hours. Then it is 3:30 PM, and I am ready to do my chores.

Once I am done with my chores, it is 4:00 PM, and I am ready to take a nap. After taking a nap, it is 5:00 PM,and time for dinner. I eat at the big table with the other 23 people in my household, and we eat Australian food. After the nightly household conversation, it is now 7:00, and time to get ready for bed.

This is what a regular day is for me, Nezumake Xiaojeng Atsumetto.


End file.
